A letter
by Ildreen Love
Summary: It wasn't like it was the first one, and probably wasn't the last one either. So why did it affect him so much?. No longer a drabble
1. To my beloved one

I do know where it came from, but I swear I don't know where is it going to. I'm a big fan of drabbles, but never thought I'd be writting one myself.A slightlyangsty one on top of it. Not even angst, but slightly angsty. I feel like I've wasted 200 and something wods on this, when I should be finishing all my other fics.

**Disclaimer**: Don'r own it, don't want it. Just read and (hopefully) enjoy.

* * *

**--To my beloved one...--**

* * *

Tears began rolling down his face as he read, each word becoming more and more painful than the one before.

He had read many letters like this before, and never before they had made the impact that this one had. Whether it was because never before he had taken them seriously or because Yuki hadn't been involved before he didn't know nor care.

Written with an elegant yet simple handwriting in white paper with a blue frame. There was no 'Dear Shuichi' or 'Forever yours'. Still, the short poem was more than he could have ever expected.

Beautiful, sweet words that made him cry.

After a minute or two he realized it wasn't the poem itself. It was the meaning behind it. How many times had he written a poem like this to him, trying to spell in so little words the true meaning of his love? How many times had his writing had tremble in the middle of a letter, at the thought of what Yuki would think or say when he read it?

Yes, it was because he understood perfectly the feeling behind those simple words.

"What are you doing brat? Fan mail again?"

But most of all, because he knew that he would never hear them from the one he most wanted to.

* * *

A/N: Unrequired love and love that seems unreturned. Blame the rain. Rainy afternoons always have this effect on me. 


	2. Strange Behavior

So me being me decided to continue this. As if I didn't have enough fics waiting to be finished. This one however is going to be short and light, so don't get mad at me for the lack of long chapters. It's just the way it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Still, they are very kidnappable and so, a fic.

_Shuichi got a letter from a fan. A real true love letter... something he wished Yuki would tell him but never does. How is he reacting to that?_

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Strange Behavior**

* * *

Shuichi had been acting strangely. It wasn't the fact that he had been quiet during dinner, or that he hadn't complain when Yuki had disappeared in the studio, or that he left the next day without waking him up.

It was in the fact that he arrived on time to work the next morning, and didn't even tried to have a break every couple of hours. It was in the way he smiled when Suguru suggested a different approach to one of his songs and the way he laughed politely at K's jokes.

It was reflected on the fact that he hadn't paid much attention to his idol when they had had lunch together, or that he didn't accepted Hiro's offer for a ride.

Shuichi was acting strangely and everyone around noticed the change. No one said a word though, no one tried to figure out what was going on, no one questioned him when he left by foot the building where he worked.

No one saw him entering the postal office disguised, or heard him when he asked for some stamps for Yokohama. No one saw him writing a letter, and sending it under a fake name to an address in a place he had never been, where no one he knew lived.

He returned to normal the next day. Perhaps with a little less concentration than usual, but so little no one really cared at all. For a week and a half nothing unusual for them happened. One day Shuichi left early, saying he had some errands to do, but besides that, everything seemed fine.

That went on for a couple of months until finally, his best friend noticed the subtle change in him. Perhaps it had been the guilty look he had when he had been asked what kind of errands he did every Friday on the afternoon. Or maybe on the sarcastic tone he had when he had answered that Eiri and him were fine. But most likely, it had been the way Shuichi avoided eye contact with the writer at the last party they had organized.

Yuki seemed to have noticed too, as he had interrogated Hiro a few days latter, only to find out he knew as much of what Shuichi was doing as himself. For a moment they had only stared each other, until finally a thought struck them both. Realization appeared in their eyes, but none of them dared to make the question, because say it aloud would mean the lost of something bigger than themselves.

However, the thought stood there and in that instant began to consume them. Shuichi was cheating Yuki.

* * *

You think Shu would never do such thing? Ha, the naivety of the world...


	3. The lost of composture

For three long days Yuki stared at the singer, not even once mentioning the strange behavior he had or acting any different towards him. He just observed him and tried to figure out if it was truly possible that him, the young pink haired baka, was cheating on him, if behind that smile when he waved him from the living room was something else.

For three long days, Yuki Eiri wondered if there was something he was supposed to do about the change of his lover.

In the end he had to do noting as on the fourth day, Hiroshi himself went to the apartment and, in a moment when Shuichi was out of sight, asked if he knew what was it that Shuichi did on Fridays' evenings.

The question wasn't all that surprising to him, but he felt rather stupid that he hadn't noticed or cared when Shuichi had started arriving late on those specific days. After a short silence, Hiro said he planning on following Shuichi next Friday to find out. The writer was, if not welcomed, allowed to come as long as he refrained himself of doing anything stupid.

The guitarist had left shortly after that without waiting for an answer, just pausing long enough to say goodbye to his friend, leaving Yuki to wonder if he really cared enough to go... if he really wanted to know.

It was just Tuesday and that gave him only three days to figure it out. In the end, he presented himself on the building the musicians worked, not because he cared, but because he was intrigued by the idea of the pink haired baka cheating on him... or so he told himself.

He waited outside on his black Mercedes, wondering how were they supposed to follow the singer without being noticed. He stood there quietly when his supposed lover left the building two hours before what he had told him he was leaving. He remained calm when Hiroshi made him leave his precious car and take a cab to follow Shuichi.

He did all this, because deep inside, he refused to believe that someone like the brat, someone that had endured so much to get where they were, would throw it all out the window. He couldn't allow himself to believe that it was true, because if it was, he would have pushed away the only good thing that had happened to him in ages... and he couldn't deal with that.

So when he saw the slender body of his lover step out the cab and enter a small building with a key he had seen a couple of times in the last few months, walking like he lived there and not twenty minutes away in a fancy neighborhood, he lost it.

All his self restrain went down the hole as he realized that Shuichi seemed happier to enter that little wracked place than their own elegant department, happier than he had seen him in days, maybe even weeks.

He freed himself from the younger man's hold and walked straight to the building, ready to get some answers... the bad way or the worst one. He didn't care anymore, he just entered the building, ignoring the words of reason his brain shouted at him.

He had to see it with his open eyes... the tramp that had stolen what was his right under his nose.


End file.
